Beautiful in the Rain
by LadyTrunks
Summary: I think it's safe to say that I could have went on happily forever without ever seeing what was right in front of me. That is if it wasn't for the rain. *Rietro*


Beautiful in the Rain  
By Lady Trunks  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: I think it's safe to say that I could have went on happily forever without ever seeing what was right in front of me. That is if it wasn't for the rain. *Rietro*  
Contact: lady_trunks@hotmail.com,   
AN: This is just a short one-shot told from Pietro's POV. 

If I told anyone my feelings for her I know I would be met with disbelief. Heck, if you had told me a couple weeks ago I would have laughed out loud in your face before leaving you in a cloud of dust. Imagine me, Pietro Maximoff- the hottest, coolest, all around best at everything- being in love. The idea really was laughable. Especially if you knew who it was with. 

We have absolutely nothing in common. My first reaction when I saw her was, well, intimidation (though if any of the Brotherhood or especially the X-geeks asked, I would flatly deny it). She was just so standoffish, standing there with her dark makeup and air of casual indifference about her, completely lacking the awe that usually accompanies my arrival by the female sex. In that one second I summed her up, Goth bitch. Not at all what I liked in my women. Though she was attractive in a Gothic kind of way, I was much more into the beautiful airheads that you didn't have to spend time on. I was all for saving time. 

When I found out about her powers, it only reinforced my opinion. Untouchable as well as unreachable. And even though there was a brief moment where I complimented making a conquest of her just for the challenge, one of her patented death glares firmly dissuaded me of the idea. 

I think it's safe to say that I could have went on happily forever without ever seeing what was right in front of me. That is if it wasn't for the rain. 

It had been on a Thursday night (remarkable that I even remember that) a couple of weeks after I had arrived. Lance was off somewhere probably bothering his Kitty; and Fred and Todd were god only knows where (I had quickly realized that sometimes it's just best to not ask). I was utterly bored (not that unusual) and looking for something-anything- to do.

I had decided to go for a run to expel some of the extra energy I always seem to have, and walked out onto the front porch. She was sitting on the edge of the porch, legs dangling, letting the wind toss her hair around. Her expression was different than usual, a contemplative and slightly excited expression instead of the usual mask. 

"What's up Roguey?" I asked, sitting down beside her, waiting for the usual brush off. 

Instead, she gave me a slight smile. "Do you feel that?" 

I blinked a couple of times rapidly, trying to figure out what on earth she could be talking about. Finally I gave up and asked. "What?"

"The energy. It's getting ready to rain." 

For the first time I really noticed the weather outside. The wind had picked up and clouds had gathered densely over head, darkening the evening sky even more. The shift in weather wasn't that unusual in August, and even less unusual if you take into account that a Weather Witch lives in the same town. With an inward sigh of regret, I gave up going for a run that evening. Rain can really affect the traction, and it's no fun accidentally slamming into a wall at 120 mph. 

It took me less than a second to process all that, and I turned my attention back to the girl beside me. "So it is." She continued to gaze out over the yard, watching as the wind whipped the leaves on the trees, casting glances frequently at the sky. Every second that passed she seemed to get more excited. 

Then all at once as if on cue the sky opened up and unleashed a downpour of rain. Thick sheets of water pounded the ground below. Instead of going inside like a sane person, she just sat there, letting the water soak her. In a matter of moments, our clothes were drenched. At any time I could have went inside, but I was too fixated on the transformation before me to go inside. Before my eyes I was watching the Ice Queen melt and someone that I didn't recognize take her place. 

She jumped up off the porch and onto the ground below. She turned her face up towards the sky, and let the water pound against her face. Her makeup slowly washed away, and I found myself staring at what anyone would consider a beautiful face bathed in the light from the streetlamps. She reached her hands up and brushed back the two strands of white hair that were plastered to her face, before focusing on me. 

"Come play with me." She said in her southern draw and I was helpless to refuse. 

I left what small bit of shelter there was on the porch to brave the torrents of rain. When I did, she smiled at me and it literally took my breath away. I had never seen her smile like that, as if she was genuinely happy, and the difference it made was astronomical. I had said she was beautiful without her makeup, but when she smiled she transcended beautiful and went straight to heavenly. I wanted to see that smile again, all the time, directed at me and only me. 

As I went to her side, she spread her arms wide and tilted her face back upwards towards the heavens and twirled around slowly, welcoming the caress of the raindrops on her skin. Feeling slightly foolish, but not having the heart to disappoint her I did the same. It had been ages since I played in the rain, but within moments I felt as if I had returned to that happier time when I was a child playing in the rain. For the first time in as long as I could remember I felt genuinely happy, 

I returned my attention back to the person responsible for that happiness. She had proceeded to splashing in the puddles formed on the sidewalk and kicking up the water. Laughter escaped her mouth as her eyes met mine and I laughed in return. At that moment everything was right in the world. For the rest of the evening we stayed outside, just playing like children until the others finally arrived home and stared at us as if we were crazy. 

The next day, everything was back to normal. She was surly again, and I was back to my usual ways. But something had changed that night. You see that's when I fell in love. It wasn't at first sight or even close. But when I had taken the time to see her, really see her, without the mask that she uses to hide behind, without the indifference and the makeup, I saw her for herself. I didn't ask for it to happen, and was definitely not expecting it. But I couldn't help it; she was beautiful in the rain. 

-------------  
Short and sweet... Well, Hopefully sweet. I hope you liked it. I'm going to try and write more on my chapter fics. Hopefully the new eps will encourage. X23 was cool (new character to mess with ^^). On a side note, I have a request. After you (hopefully) review this, if you would go and read the Rietro fics by Jade Starr () and review them I would be eternally grateful. (I really, really want her to hurry and update ^_~).   
Morph: Is this where I get to do my dance number?  
No. But thank you for asking. We're all out of time. Laters.  
Morph: But you said I could perform. I'm going to talk to my agent! This is *screen fades to black*  



End file.
